


Romance Isn't Dead

by Blue_Louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sexual innuendo at the end, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Louis/pseuds/Blue_Louis
Summary: Louis gets home to a surprise from Harry





	

Louis had had a long day. A long, exhausting, terrible day. He dragged himself out of the car, finally home and ready to make himself a hot cuppa and to pour himself into bed. He slipped the key into his front door and pushed it open, noticing a soft glow as soon as he entered his house. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he shut and locked the door behind him. He glanced around and noticed candles on every available surface, lit and flickering gently.

He slid his shoes off by the door, knowing his boyfriend was behind this and must be somewhere in the house (if he wasn’t, he’d be getting a stern scolding about leaving open flames unattended), and began to walk across the wooden floor towards the hallway. Down the hall, more candles were lit and flickering outside his bedroom door, Louis starting to quicken his pace in anticipation of what (and who) would be in his room.

_***WHAP*** _

Louis was now staring at the ceiling, a slight pain in his bum, back, and skull. He heard shuffling and a muttered “oh fuck” as he continued to lay there in a daze.

“Lou, Louis, baby, are you okay?!”

Louis was now staring at concerned emerald eyes, the man that belonged to them now straddling his waist and touching him all over softly, checking for any injuries. He glanced around and noticed soft pink petals all around him, realizing that that’s how he must’ve ended up flat on his back in the hallway. Apparently, socks, rose petals, and hard wood floors don’t mix well.

“I’m fine, Haz, just slipped. Don’t think I can move after the day I had though. Did I forget some sort of anniversary?”

Harry blushed, the color of his cheeks matching the petals on the ground around them. “No.. I just… knew you had such a bad day and wanted to try and make it a little bit better. I see now that I probably didn’t help much.”

Louis smiled, an intense amount of love and fondness rushing through his body. “Love, just seeing you at the end of the day makes every day wonderful.”

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss his boy. He scrambled off of him and hoisted Louis up onto his own two feet, intertwined their fingers and started leading him towards the bedroom again.

“You know, this wasn’t the way I was planning on making your bum sore,” he smirked, softly letting the door click shut behind them.


End file.
